Kisame's Surprise
by KisameSharkman
Summary: Kisame sits in the hideout, bored. Until Konan comes along...


**Konan x Kisame. {MA} Please enjoy this story. THANKS! ^^ **

Kisame sat in the hideout on the couch holding his sword Samehada over his lap, washing the hinge.

"It's so boring around here, right?" He said to himself. "No one around here ever does anything fun..." He said before chuckling to himself.

A few moments later, a very emotionless Konan stepped into the room, staring at the blue man.

Kisame looked over at the woman and said with a wide grin,

"Ah, paper woman. I never see you around here right? What brings you in my presence?"

The woman remained silent, staring at the blue man with her amber eyes.

Kisame titled his head in confusion, standing up slowly with a grunt.

"Well, if you're going to just stand there and stare at me like a freak, I should just leave right?"

The blue man started walking toward the door, before he felt someone grab his wrist.

"W-Wait." Said Konan.

Kisame turned around hastily and grinned at the small woman.

"This is great, right?" Said Kisame, grinning widely. "The mute woman finally says a word to me!

Konan's face was hidden in shadow, hiding a faint blue upon her cheeks.

Kisame continued looking at the small woman, becoming impatient.

"Look, paper girl, if you don't quit messing with me, I'll-"

Before Kisame could finish, Konan quickly stood on her toes, pressing her lips against his in a passionate kiss.

Kisame struggled a bit before falling under the pleasure of the kiss.

"D-Does it feel nice, Kisame-san...?" Said Konan nervously.

Kisame nodded his head slowly, his eyelids closing.

Konan snaked her arms up around the tall man's neck, deepening the kiss.

Kisame rested his hands upon the small woman's hips, leaning into the kiss a bit.

Konan pulled away after a few minutes, a very small smirk stretching across her face.

Kisame looked down at the small woman with a large grin, his sharp teeth showing.

"I didn't know you wanted me so bad, paper girl. You should have said something, right?"

The blue man laughed and held his stomach.

As soon as the laughing started, Konan grabbed the man's arms, flinging him onto the couch.

"SIt and do not move." said the woman sheepishly.

Grinning, the tall man obeyed her and sat down on the couch, setting his sword aside.

Konan walked over to the man, squatting down before the man's legs.

"Do not tell leader-sama." said Konan, staring up at the man.

"I won't say a damn thing!" Said the blue man, excitedly.

Konan then moved her vision down to Kisame's crotch area, staring at it.

"I-I should.."

Konan slowly unzipped the man's pants, reaching in.

Kisame grinned, very content at that moment.

"This is great right?" he said.

Konan gripped the man's length, pulling it out through the zipper hole.

She gasped quietly, blushing madly as she saw how insanely large it was.

"This will r-rip me in half..." Whispered the woman to herself.

Kisame, turned on by feeling the woman's soft hands upon his cock said.

"Well? Get to it already, right?"

Konan nodded slowly, slowly moving her hand up and down the large cock.

"It's warm, Kisame-san." Said the woman nervously.

Kisame tipped his head back slowly, grunting at the pleasure.

"Oh wow..." He said.

Konan kept stroking his member for a few minutes, before letting her tongue snake from her lips, gently rubbing the tip of his length.

"Holy... Wow, this guppy knows how to work.." Said the tall man.

Konan closed her eyes, licking all around Kisame's tip, her spit glowing on the large cock. The woman moved her tongue down a bit, rubbing the piercing she had on it against his sensitive spot.

"Tch!" Exclaimed Kisame as Konan continued.

The gorgeous woman then opened her eyes as she slid the large cock into her mouth, sucking softly.

Kisame almost jumped, the pleasure he was feeling was overwhelming him.

"Damn... you are good, right?" said Kisame with a grin.

Konan smiled for a brief moment before bobbing her head up and down, rubbing her tongue piercing against his shaft.

Kisame gripped the woman's hair tightly, forcing his large length down her throat.

"Gwawk!"

Konan started blushing even more as she choked on the large blue cock.

"That's right... choke... swallow..." said the tall man, grinning.

He forced the woman to move her head up and down fast, the man's cock stabbing her throat.

"Damn... I'm going to cum..." said the man with a frown.

The woman made a small noise upon hearing his words.

Kisame pushed down on the woman's head, forcing his length deep down her throat.

"Damn!" exclaimed the man as he hosed at least a half gallon of sperm down the woman's throat.

Konan swallowed as much as she could, the rest spilling onto her knees and onto the carpet.

Kisame started to breathe heavily, leaning his head back on the couch.

"Damn... I could get used to this, right?" He said, chuckling.

The woman wiped her mouth slowly, standing up.

"Tomorrow. Ame. Behind the water tower. Noon."

The small woman closed her eyes, fading into dozens of paper butterflies, flying off out the window.

Kisame rested his arms behind his head with a large, toothy grin.

"I could really get used to this, right?" He said, chuckling.

END.


End file.
